trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UISV M6-002 Halberd
The UISV M6-002 ''Halberd'' is the first production Halberd-class Explorer, and Trident Foundries leader Jake Lancia's personal vessel. Description The UISV Halberd is Jake Lancia's personal vessel, and is often seen being flown through the Cake Galaxies on exploration missions. Unlike the stock vessel however, this Halberd-class ship is fully outfitted for military use. At a distance, this ship resembles a stock Halberd-class. However on closer inspection, there are many significant and insignificant differences between this ship and the stock model. Modifications "This isn't standard issue..." ''-Trinova Technologies leader FlyingDebris, 2317-'' Exterior The UISV Halberd has been worked on by members of all of the Union of Intergalactic States factions, and as such their many modifications have given the ship a unique and diverse appearance. On many parts of the exterior, RedEagle Confederacy members Jontyfreack and The_Owl have added the trademark RedEagle OctoPlate anti-ballistic armour plating, designed to repel missile and explosive strikes. This is affixed to several places close to the bridge, on the engine nacelle pylons, and across the sides close to the RCS bulges. In addition, The_Owl's small plasma cannon turrets have been affixed to several points on the ship. Trinova Technologies member Nedral recoloured the engine fins with a standard Trinova colour scheme reminiscent of his work on the Quark-class, along with recolouring a small strip of hull below the airlock and side RCS bulges too. Nedral also designed the exterior swinging doors for the new missile launchers. Trinova member The Judge added several additional system clusters, which had to be exposed to vacuum due to space considerations. The Aethi Imperium also gave a small exterior alteration to the ship, when Ithirahad retooled some side hull panels just aft of the raised white panels with energy vents for the reactor. A UIS logo has been fitted on the side white hull panels, where the Trident logo used to be. There is a small clamp point on the bottom rear of the ship, behind the bottom engine pylons, where a smaller ship can dock to be towed by the UISV Halberd. A refuelling point is also provided. Interior The interior has also had some changes over the stock model. The forward plasma cannons have been upgraded to military spec, allowing the UISV Halberd to deal noticeable damage to other vessels, unlike the stock cannons which were designed solely to ward off pirates. The forward multi-purpose room has been rebuilt as a dedicated bar and dancefloor, incorporating a stripper pole for the rare occasions Jake and his crew stop off for shore leave. The Zero-point reactor system (default model TR-HBD-026D) has been tuned to vastly improve power generation over the stock model, and the Aethi Imperium loaned some Tetryon Pulse technology to further increase the reactor's yield. The rear multi-purpose room has been fitted with the Angel Works Planetary Science Laboratory kit, similar to how many captains of stock Halberd''s set up their room. This enables the crew to do small-scale experiments and tests on the fly. The main hangar is capable of holding ''Delta-class and Aquarius-class Dropships as standard; it often carries a Trinova-branded Delta-class. The rear sub-hangar has had a minor change of flooring and ceiling heights to accommodate an Aethi VoidPod or similarly sized ship in one of the compartments; the other compartment is filled with cargo. Deck 3's cargo bay has been removed and replaced with a weapons bay housing the missiles for the Trinova-branded missile launchers. In addition, in the space some captains use for a meeting room, a War Room has been installed, similar to that on the Mercury II-class but much larger and connected directly to Trident's HoloWave communications network. History -wip- Usage The UISV Halberd has, in addition to its primary role as Command ship, been used in the following roles: * Light attack * Scout * Defence * Troop transport Behind the Scenes The UISV Halberd was created by Jake_Lancia and Plaz for Concord's End, Trident's new video series. Jake wanted a ship that simultaneously looked cool, yet realistic, and had enough interior space to film major scenes inside, citing the Watchtower Outpost from their previous project The Lost Galaxy as an example of this. The UISV Halberd underwent over twenty-five construction revisions from May 2017, adding numerous new features, changing details and removing unsuitable features, before being declared complete enough to use in early August. It is often seen on the Cake Build Server, flown around by Jake as part of his daily admin duties and to build up hype for the new series.Category:Ships Category:Frigates